sonicwfandomcom-20200216-history
Places (Lea Michele album)
| recorded = 2015–2016 | studio = Harmony Studios | genre = }} | length = 39:53 | label = Columbia | producer = * Xandy Barry * Andrew Hollander * Toby Gad * Jon Levine * Kyle Moorman * John Shanks * Jesse Shatkin | prev_title = Louder | prev_year = 2014 | next_title = Christmas in the City | next_year = 2019 | misc = }} Songs, Reviews, Credits AllMusic|url=http://www.allmusic.com/album/places-mw0003030490|website=AllMusic|accessdate=29 April 2017}} }} Places is the second studio album by American singer Lea Michele. It was released on April 28, 2017, by Columbia Records. The album was preceded by the lead single, "Love Is Alive". Places received mixed reviews from critics, though Michele's vocal performance received a positive reception. In the United States, the album sold over 16,000 copies in its first week, debuting at number 28 on the ''Billboard'' 200 albums chart. In the United Kingdom, the album debuted at number 37 on the UK Albums Chart. In Canada, the album reached number 21 in its first week of release. As well as the first single "Love Is Alive", three promotional singles were also released in the lead up to the album. Songwriters who feature on the album include singers Ellie Goulding, Linda Perry and Alexandra Savior. Background Recording for Michele's second studio album began in April 2015. Shortly into the recording process, Michele stated that the album would be less pop-influenced than her debut, and would "go back to her roots" with a more theatrical sound. On January 11, 2017, Michele announced on social media that she would go on a mini tour in later that same month to promote her second album. She wrote, "My incredible fans have always been there for me. You inspire me. You've stood by me, cheered me on and lifted me up. When preparing for this upcoming album I wanted you all to know how important you are to me. These shows are a sneak peek into my upcoming album, as well as songs from Louder and maybe.. even a little Glee." An Intimate Evening with Lea Michele consisted of three shows in Los Angeles, New York and Santa Monica, which began on January 23 at the Hotel Café, and ended on January 30 at the Broad Stage. On January 26, 2017, while Michele was in the middle of her mini tour, it was announced the second album would be titled Places. The title references the showtime call of "places" when working in live theater. Singles "Love Is Alive" was released as the album's lead single on March 3, 2017. Commercial performance In the United States, the album debuted at number 28 on the Billboard 200 with over 16,000 copies sold its in first week. Track listing | extra_column = Producer(s) | total_length = 39:53 | title1 = Love Is Alive | writer1 = | extra1 = Xandy Barry | length1 = 3:37 | title2 = Heavy Love | writer2 = | extra2 = Barry | length2 = 3:40 | title3 = Proud | writer3 = | extra3 = Shanks | length3 = 3:00 | title4 = Believer | writer4 = | extra4 = Shatkin | length4 = 3:56 | title5 = Run to You | writer5 = | extra5 = Shanks | length5 = 3:38 | title6 = Heavenly | writer6 = | extra6 = Kyle Moorman | length6 = 3:45 | title7 = Anything's Possible | writer7 = | extra7 = Jon Levine | length7 = 3:47 | title8 = Getaway Car | writer8 = | extra8 = Hollander | length8 = 3:30 | title9 = Sentimental Memories | writer9 = | extra9 = Shanks | length9 = 4:30 | title10 = Tornado | writer10 = | extra10 = Toby Gad | length10 = 3:23 | title11 = Hey You | writer11 = | extra11 = Shanks | length11 = 3:07 }} | collapsed = yes | total_length = 46:24 | title12 = Truce | writer12 = | extra12 = | length12 = 3:18 | title13 = Letting Go | writer13 = | extra13 = | length13 = 3:13 }} Personnel Adapted from AllMusic. Performers * Lea Michele – lead vocals, backing vocals * Alexandra Tamposi – backing vocals * John Shanks – backing vocals * Kyle Moorman – backing vocals Design and management * Amanda Berman – A&R * Alexandra Tamposi – A&R * Shari Sutchliffe – production coordination, contracting * Maria P. Marulanda – art direction, design * Lea Michele – art direction, design * Eric Ray Davidson – photographer Technical * John Shanks – keyboards, piano, electric guitar, bass, programming, engineering, producer * Xandy Barry – keyboards, guitar, drums, orchestral arranging, mixing, programming, engineering, producer * John Levine – keyboards, piano, bass, drum programming, engineering, producer * Kyle Moorman – guitar, percussion, digital editing, programming, engineering, producer * Jesse Shatkin – piano, bass, drums, synthesizer, programming, engineering, producer * Andrew Hollander – piano, drums, Mellotron, engineering, mixing, producer * Jamie Muhoberac – keyboards, piano, programming * Toby Gad – instrumentation, arranging, producer * Alexandra Tamposi – vocal producer, vocal percussion * Suzy Shinn – vocal engineering * Joe LaPorta – mastering * Joe Zook – mixing * Michael H. Brauer – mixing * Manny Marroquin – mixing * Chris Galland – mixing engineering * Steve Vealey – mixing assistant * Paul Lamalfa – engineering, digital editing * Sam Dent – engineering * Taylor Crommie – assistant engineering * Seth Olansky – assistant engineering * Chantal Kreviazuk – piano * Linda Perry – piano * Jon Sosin – guitar * Aaron Sterling – drums * Simon Huber – cello * Robin Florentine – assistant * Jeff Jackson – assistant Charts References External links * Category:2017 albums Category:Albums produced by John Shanks Category:Albums produced by Toby Gad Category:Columbia Records albums Category:Lea Michele albums